This invention relates to a gear box containing a gear train, a sump or reservoir of oil or other lubricant fluid, and means for distributing the lubricant to bearing and working surfaces within the gear box.
The invention relates particularly to a gear box assembly in which one of the gears is designed to also function as a centrifugal oil pump.
A one-piece gear pump is shown in Harris et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,027. In the Harris et al patent, the gear pump has a lower body portion with a frusto-conical cavity for creating a pressure head. Unlike Harris et al, no frusto-conical cavity is employed in the gear pump of the present application, and the inclined passageways are in direct communication with the reservoir. Means are provided for collecting and distributing to the bearings and to the working surfaces of the gear train, the lubricating oil which is thrown radially outwardly and upwardly by the pump.